How I met Lili Kishimoto
by Uhhhh Bye
Summary: The Hyperforce thought it was just another rescue mission. But what they didn't think was that one little necklace could hold Shugazoom's fate, and the Monkey Team's TRUE past...AnatruiOCSpovaChinmay
1. How it all started

**Me: HOLA, READERS!**

**Readers: Hola, Lili!**

**Me: R U ready 4 a story?!**

**Readers: Yeah!**

**Me: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!!**

**READERS: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: WHAT WAS-**

**Nova: Give it a rest! Your giving me a headache! **

**Me: KILL JOY!**

**Nova: STOP SHOUTING!**

**Me: Look who's walking?**

**Nova: (crosses arms)**

**Me: ENJOY THE STORY! Remember, THIS IS ONLY CHAPTER 1!!!!!**

**Nova: Again with the shouting?**

**Me: (pouts)**

* * *

Nova's P.O.V. 

Hello, My name is Nova, I'm the "gold" monkey of the Hyperforce! Here to tell you all a...romantic...story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late noon on a Wednesday, the sun was setting...and everything seemed perfect! Gibson was messing with his geeky chemicals, Antauri and Chiro were training, Otto was in the garage, and Sprx and I were on the sofa, watching a scary movie.

Much to my horror...

Sprx was smiling only because I kept grabing him everytime there was jumpy part in the movie. And evertime he'd laugh at me, I would blush a cherry red just like a stupid 1st grader!

Sprx started to chuckle when he saw I was clinging to a pillow shaking...

"Shut up, Sprx! You know this movie scares the living day light's outta me!" I whined. He looked at me.

"Yeah, I know." He said putting his robotic arm around my shoulders. I turned pink...I could feel it. "This part might scare you." He finished. That got me mad. I took his arm of my shoulders.

"Bet ya I WON'T!" I hissed at him. He smiled that cocky smile.

"Allllllll right! I believe you." He said, I knew he was lying though...he always was. I ignored it, and turned my serious face back to the screen, but the serious look couldn't of lasted long...I felt my face fall into worry. The star of the movie, Leslie Beckons, was walking though an abondoned park, where though out the entire movie everbody was being killed.

All of a sudden...

the murderer came up to her and sliced her body in half with a sword!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed throwing my pillow in the air, grabbed Sprx (for the a millionth time!), and after about 3 seconds of silence and shivering...

"I told you sooooo!" Said a singing, "triumphant-looking" SPRX-77.

My mouth dropped in disbelief.

I must've looked pathetic! With me blushing in all shaky!

I didn't know what to do then...Sprx, the love of my life, was laughing his butt of at me, I was a scared little monkey girl, and to top it all off, I was CRYING! I got scared so much I cried!!!! CAN YOU IMAGINE THE HUMILIATION?!?!?!?!

I shook my head and closed me eyes shut to get it all together, but some how ended up grabbing a pillow from behind me, and throwing it at Sprx!

I opened up my eyes, to see Sprx on the floor with a pillow flat on his face!

I giggled a little, the burst out into laughter! My eyes were now tearing with happiness...since my eyes were shut I didn't see Sprx get up.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?!" Laughed a embarrised monkey.

All of a sudden, I felt the pillow hit my face, and my body falling back onto the couch.

"HA!" Bragged Sprx. "Payback!!"

I lifted my body up, with my grim smile which ment "You gonna die!" to any person (or monkey) who saw it!

"Oh NO, You didn't?!" I screamed with humor. Sprx laughed his butt off again when he heard me say that line.

_Perfect!_ I thought, _He's distracted!_

I whammed the pillow right into his stomach and he fell on his bottom. Once again, I laughed in his sorry face.

"Pay back, my butt!" I joked, pointing at him.

That's when the alarm went off, Sprx got up and the we looked at eachother in confusion. Antauri, Chiro, Otto, and Gibson came racing into the control center.

"Trouble!" Said Chiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Meeting the Traveler

**Me: God, I'm tired...**

**Nova: And lazy...**

**Me: Yeah...HEY!**

**Nova: (whistles)**

**Me: RXR!!!!!**

* * *

Sprx and I nodded, and then ran to our pods. 

As usual, we would shoot up, land in our departments, and take off. 5 long minutes of flying, we landed.

Near the tallest sky scraper in Shugazoom.

I looked out from The foot cruiser, I saw police cars, and fire trucks.

_What the heck happened?_ I asked myself.

As soon as we began walking out of the robot, a fire men came running towards us.

"Thank goodness your here!" He said sounding horrified. I stepped closer to the man.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Not "what happened", what MIGHT happen." I looked back at the team, they gave me the "Wha'd he say?" look. I sighed, and looked back at the man.

"Excuse me?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. A police men came from behind the hyperforce. They jumped back letting out a little yelp.

"There's some teen up at the top of the sky scraper, and she wont come down!" He said angerly.

"And the crowd is restless, they won't settle." Added the fire men. I turned to Chiro. He had a serious look on his face.

"Alright then!" He started. "Sprx, Nova, Antauri? Go up there and see if you can convince the teen to come down." The three of us nodded.

"Right!" Said Me and Sprx, Antauri just nodded.

"Otto, Gibson? We're gonna go quiet that crowd!" The other robotic monkeys nodded, and then starting walking towards the crowd. Antauri shot up into the sky, as did Sprx and I.

"I wonder what this kids up to?" Asked Sprx in his usual curiosity tone.

"We should hope it's nothing rash." Said Antauri. That made my mind go blank.

"Antauri!" I said. "Happy thoughts!" I finished, then started my way back up to the top. I heard a light chuckle.

Sprx-77's, no doubt.

We finally reached the top of the tower, and then started looking around. Not only was it the tallest sky scraper, but the widest.

_Oh Great_, I thought, _This outta be fun._

After a few minutes of wondering around, I saw a figure in the distance.

It was looking at the sunset...

"Uhhh, excuse me?" I started. I saw the figure's head tilt. "We're the hyperforce, and we're here to-"

"Rescue me?" Interupted the voice. It was definately a women, I could atleast tell that.

"Ummm, yeah." I said, somewhat finishing my scentance.

"Well, it's about time!" Said the women's voice. The dark figure started to turn her head.

I immediately saw lime green eyes, burnette hair, and sun-kissed skin.

I was a little envious.

"Sorry we're late." I apoligized.

"Ahh, no big deal." Said the girl, flipping her hand. "Wait...your Nova, right?"

"Uh huh." I said with a smile.

"This...is...so...COOL!" Yelped the girl in excitment. "I've never been saved by the hyperforce!"

"Well, now you have!" I said happily. She giggled.

This girl was definately gifted, she was going to be a very beautiful women when she grew up. And she looked about Chiro's age as well.

"So, how about we get you home, huh?" I asked her.

Then, everything was still.

"What home?" Asked the girl. "I'm a traveler." I looked at her with concern.

"Are you saying you don't have a home?" I asked.

"Nooooo," She sang. "all I'm saying is I don't have any parents." My heart sank. This young girl had no parents?!

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Nah don't worry about it, they are just as happy where ever they are today." Finished the girl with a smile. I still felt bad though, why'd I have to bring up such horrible thoughts?

"By the way...My names Lili!" She said. "Lili Kishimoto!"

* * *

**Nova: Why'd you have to go and make the chapter dramatic?**

**Me: Who said I did?**

**Sprx: (whistles)**

**Me: God, you 2 are gonna pay 4 this!**

**Sprx/Nova: Oh Really?**

**Me: Yep...REALLY! MUHAHAHAHAHA **

**Sprx/Nova: 0-0**

**Me: (coughs) RXR!**


End file.
